charmed_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Darryl Morris
"" - Darryl Darryl Morris is a San Francisco Police Department Captain and the husband of Shelia Morris. Together the couple have their two sons; Mikey and Daryl Morris Jr. and their daughter; Angie Morris. Darryl is also a family friend of the Halliwells. History Early Life Darryl was the son of Luthor Morris, who was arrested at least once in the sixties before presumably changing his ways. Darryl married Sheila and had two boys, Darryl Jr. otherwise known as "DJ" and Michael Morris otherwise known as "Mikey". At some point, Darryl became an inspector with the San Francisco Police Department and was partnered with Andy Trudeau. Appearance For the first four seasons as well as in Season 6 Darryl's appearance hardly changed at all. * Hair: He was clean shaven with short curly black hair. During Season 5 he sports a beard and mustache, which he shaves off towards the end of the season. He also lets his hair grow out slightly. In Season 7, Darryl grows back the beard and mustache and shaves off all the hair on his head. * Wardrobe: Due to his job he is rarely seen outside of a police uniform or a business suit, otherwise he just wears a simple t-shirt with jeans. Personality Early on the series Darryl was sceptic towards magic and the supernatural, believing witches and people who believe in UFO's to be crazy. He witnesses several cases beyond the natural and begins to soften his scepticism. When he is told by Phoebe that she and her sisters are witches and that magic does exist, he takes it very well, but still prefers to remain on the sidelines. Darryl often covers for the sisters through the run of the series, helping them fight demons and other evils. He is known as a family-motivated man and is always out to do what is right. However, due to the actions of the Cleaners, Darryl stops helping the sisters, not wanting to re-live a near-death experience. However, in the next year, he begins to soften again and helps the sisters one last time when Homeland Security, the FBI, and SWAT surrounded the manor, trying to expose them as witches. However in the years since his children have grown he has become much closer with the sisters, and has even allowed his children to still be close friends with the Halliwell children. Powers and abilities ''' '''Natural Abilities * Fighting Skills: As a cop, Darryl most likely received training to defend himself, as he has to deal with potentially violent criminals on a daily basis. Professional Life * Police Inspector: Darryl was first seen as an inspector for San Francisco Police Department, with his partner Andy Trudeau. During his time with Andy, the two were constantly fighting over what to do about the Halliwell sisters, up until Andy was killed by an Internal Affair officer. It took a while for Darryl to receive another partner after this, and during this time he discovered the sisters were witches, and had started a career for himself as taking on the freaky cases. Darryl took another partner in Inspector Cortez thought this didn't last long, and at the time Prue Halliwell died. It took Darryl more than five years to be promoted to Police Lieutenant, which he did thanks to Leo and the Charmed Ones. * Police Lieutenant: Darryl was given his promotion to lieutenant, whilst trying to find Jeric, a demon known for mummifying his victims, however he was later given his promotion when a glamoured Leo staged Jeric's arrest. During his tenor as a Lieutenant in San Francisco, he was nearly killed more times than he could count and after two years of problems decided to relocate with his family to New York and was well known for being a top lieutenant despite there being no real means for him to exceed past that position in their small town until he was offered a position back in San Francisco. * Police Captain: While working in New York, Darryl received a call from his ex-captain in San Francisco offering him a job back there as Captain. It took Shelia and him a while, but they finally agreed to move back to San Francisco. In a short time he managed to double the arrest rate of the district and also has time to help out the Charmed Ones' in a unique capacity. Darryl has worked as a Captain in San Francisco for more than a decade with his biggest set back being on the day his best friends died and the day his eldest son died. Relationships ''' '''Shelia Morris Shelia is Darryl's wife. Having married Shelia years before meeting the Charmed Ones, Darryl Trivia * Darryl left San Francisco due to a near death experience thanks to magic, and yet years after returning his eldest son dies and becomes a whitelighter. * Darryl lived in a town in New York before returning to San Francisco. * Darryl hates sausages. Category:Characters